Another Chance
by Sessho's Girl
Summary: Complete: Rin comes across Naraku's heart and everyone's life changes when all their deepest wishes are fulfilled. One minute, she is the sweet adorable girl we all know and love then she is a voluptuous 17 year old. Revised! SessxRin SanxMir Please R&R!
1. Evil Infant

Note: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters! Nor am I a multi-millionaire! (sighs) Enjoy!

Chapter 1. Evil Infant

Lord Sesshomaru and his gang of followers were on their way to find the evil half-demon, Naraku. Jaken, the imp that Sesshomaru saved from being eaten by a larger demon, carried the Staff of Two Heads. Rin, a seven-year-old mortal girl was also saved by Sesshomaru. Her parents and brothers had been slaughtered by bandits and left her so shocked and traumatized, she stopped talking. One day she found Sesshomaru in the forest, injured. Rin stole food from the village and continually offered it to the wounded demon. Of course, he didn't eat human food, but that never stopped her. Only a few days after that, Rin's village was attacked by Koga's wolf demons and their wolves and all of the villagers were killed, along with Rin. Sesshomaru came across the girl's body and revived her with the Tenseiga, the sword of healing made from the fang of his father, the Great Dog Demon. Ever since then, Rin followed Sesshomaru and Jaken around, riding Ah-Un the two-headed dragon Sesshomaru has.

Rin walked in front of Ah-Un, holding onto his reins. Her stomach was empty and she had not eaten in a while.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am getting hungry. May I go find something to eat?" she said.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said simply. Every time Lord Sesshomaru spoke, his voice was calm, smooth, almost bored. He rarely shows any emotions besides anger and it is so subtle it is scary. The times when he smiles are rare and usually it means that something terrible is going to happen.

Rin ran off into the forest in the opposite direction from the others. Ah-Un followed behind her.

Rin went farther into the forest until she came to a small clearing. In the clearing was a bundle of white and gray clothes. She stepped closer to see a white-haired infant wrapped up and it appeared to be sleeping. Rin got on her knees and sat next to the child.

Lord Sesshomaru continued to walk even after Rin was gone. Within a few minutes, he smelt Naraku. Standing before him was Hakudoshi, an incarnation of Naraku.

"Sesshomaru, how nice it is to finally meet you," he said.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I am Hakudoshi."

"Another one of Naraku's incarnations, I suppose. Well, I'll just kill you."

Sesshomaru drew his second sword, Tokijin. Hakudoshi only gave a small laugh. Then the two were at it. Sesshomaru continually delivered blow after blow to the barrier surrounding Hakudoshi. Sesshomaru felt reassured knowing Rin was out of danger.

Rin leaned over the baby, seeing if it still had a heart beat. In no time, the child came awake and grabbed around Rin's shoulders, clasping tight.

Rin tried to scream but could only squirm. She felt the child searching her soul and heart.

"I will find the darkness in your heart and enchant you so you will obey me." The small demon searched through quickly but found no darkness. "Where is it? Only that human girl Kagome was impervious to my powers and even she had a darkness to which I controlled her. This girl has nothing!"

Rin sensed what the baby was doing until she saw into its own heart. There, all of her friends were dead, even Lord Sesshomaru, and she was dead, too. Naraku stood with power holding the whole Shikon Jewel.

Then she was drawn out of the infant's heart and saw into her own. She passed by memory after memory, feelings, and other things until there was blackness. A single red orb that looked like a liquid mist hovered, light emitting from the inside. Then some wisps of the red mist seeped out slowly and began spreading through her body. Rin felt this red orb and it felt like grief, pain, suffering, destruction, and other horrible emotions that gave Rin the feeling that was what awaited her.

A/N: Okay, so I decided to go back to these stories and do some editing. I was reading this out loud to a friend to pass the time and saw so many errors! I usually hate grammatical, spelling, and punctuation errors. Anyway, three or four years later, I am back and I hope you all old readers and newcomers enjoy this!


	2. Mysterious Discovery

Chapter 2. Mysterious Discovery

The child saw the red sphere too but immediately his flesh burned wherever it touched the girl.

Rin screamed from what she had just seen, now more terrified than ever in her life before.

"Why have you come?" Sesshomaru asked Hakudoshi.

"Why? That is a little late to be asking considering you are most likely already too late to stop him."

"Stop him?" Sesshomaru paused in contemplation.

Hakudoshi did not answer, he only smiled.

A scream was heard from the forest. Sesshomaru finally realized that Hakudoshi had been distracting him in order for them to get to Rin. He ran off to the girl reaching her within seconds. Jaken had somehow managed to grab hold of Sesshomaru's fur before he zoomed off.

Rin sat on her knees and a baby clasped onto her was now burnt on the cheek and sides that had touched her. Out of shock, she threw the baby off where another of Naraku's reincarnations, Kanna, picked him up and was soon accompanied by Hakudoshi. He put up a barrier and flew away smiling.

Inuyasha caught whiff of a smell he recognized as Naraku's and headed for the place where Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un were. He explained to Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango what he had smelt and jumped along quickly while Shippo, Miroku, and Sango rode on Kirara's back as she hovered above the ground.

Nearby Inuyasha and his gang were Koga and his two wolf demon companions. Koga smelt Naraku too and went in the same direction as Inuyasha without knowing it. The two shards in his legs made him superfast as he ran leaving his companions to lag behind.

Sesshomaru watched as Hakudoshi came to shield Kanna and the infant when Inuyasha's party and Koga's party arrived at the scene, all of them watching.

As soon as the three were gone, everyone's attention turned to Rin who was on the ground holding her legs in a fetal position and crying. Rin could not help but feel awful about whatever that wretched thing was inside her.

"Now, see here, Rin! Stop bawling like a baby!" Jaken yelled agitatedly at her. He began to approach her until he completely stopped in his tracks as if paralyzed. He was only a foot away from her when he began to glow the same red as the mist inside of her. For only two seconds he stood until Jaken was thrown violently back.

This made the feeling inside worse. She cried even harder as Jaken lay on the ground, sizzling all around him.

"OW! That hurt so much, Rin! What did you just do?!" Jaken said in his usual irritated and excited voice.

Rin was too busy crying to answer, though. Ah-Un came up and tried to comfort her when he, too, was burnt.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"Hey, it's alright––" Shippo the little fox demon began to try to soothe until, of course, he was rejected. Eventually, Inuyasha came up cautiously and reached out his hand slowly to Rin. The red glow surrounded him for near ten seconds but to no avail. Inuyasha was hurt but only a little, as if it was a warning to keep away. Each time they had approached Ring, the pain of those bitter emotions became so horrible that she threw herself onto Sesshomaru's legs.

Sesshomaru thought that the red glow would surely burn him like the others yet nothing happened. the girl clasped onto him tightly, bawling as hard as possible.

"Sesshomaru, I know she listens to you. Why don't you tell her to shut up?" said an impatient Inuyasha who had recovered himself from his slight injury.

Sesshomaru cast an evil look at his younger half-demon brother. But he did need for Rin to stop crying.

"Rin. . . stop crying," he ordered softly.

Her sobbing went on as she buried her face into his robes.

"Rin. . . stop crying," Sesshomaru repeated except with a little more demand. Rin did not cease.

"Idiots!" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "You two can't expect her to stop crying because you tell her to! Can't you see she's terrified?! You have to comfort her, you insensitive creeps!"

He leaned over and put his right arm, the only arm he had since Inuyasha cut off the other one, on Rin's back in an attempt to calm her. She was trembling and her heart beat was fast. Sesshomaru noticed these points.

Rin calmed down only enough to cease her crying. Tears still streamed from her eyes, she still sniffled a bit, and her body shook more and more.

"Rin, what is wrong?" he asked.

Rin placed her head on his chest.

"I was walking through when I saw the infant. When I leaned over, it held me close without budging. I could tell it was looking for darkness in my soul in which to control me but it never did. My eyes shut tightly and somehow, I managed to see into the child's heart to catch the sight of all of us dead and Naraku holding supreme power. Then, I had the same sight as the infant, I was peering into myself. It searched for the darkness but failed to find any yet–– yet it stumbled across something else––"

Rin's grip tightened, her shaking became worse, and her breathing became shallow.

"Came across what, Rin?" Sesshomaru said.

"It–– it––" she took a deep breath. "I don't know what it is. All I know is it is a small red orb that is seeping. This substance feels like fear, grief, despair, loneliness, all of it–– the worst I have ever felt. Now–– it is leaking into my body, I just know it. . . ." she buried her head into Sesshomaru's fur and screamed. "Please get it out! Lord Sesshomaru! Please remove this thing that is plaguing me!"

At this point, Sesshomaru stood back up leaving Rin on the ground quietly sobbing. Kirara trotted steadily over to her in her smaller form.

"No, Kirara," Rin said silently. "Keep away. I may accidentally hurt you as I did the others."

Kirara continued walking even when the red glow appeared but quickly accepted her. Kirara bounced easily into Rin's lap.

A/N: Again, another fix to the chapter. This makes me feel better…


	3. Can and Can't Touch

Chapter 3. Can and Can't Touch

"I can touch you?" Rin said surprised. "You knew you weren't going to be hurt, didn't you?"

Kirara meowed in agreement.

"Kirara," said Sango the demon slayer who was the owner of the twin-tailed demon cat, "how did you know? Do you know what is happening to her?"

The cat meowed once more in approval.

Everyone in the clearing listened closely.

"Of course! The cat just happens to know!" Koga said sarcastically at the irony.

At that, Kirara leapt off of Rin's lap and transformed. She stood in front of Rin and kneeled down low enough for her to climb on.

"So you are going to take us," Sesshomaru stated more than questioned. "Very well."

"I'll ride with her," said Sango. She climbed on and then got Rin settled down onto Kirara. Sango was the first person not to glow red, nothing even happened. Everyone already figured out it was only demons this red energy reacted to.

Kirara flew off, leaving the others to follow.

"Kirara, I just remembered, we are nearby home, aren't we?" Sango asked.

She roared happily at the idea of visiting home.

They arrived at the village. It was completely empty and graves of all the murdered villagers were lined up against a wall. Kirara retired in a patch of grass having done what she had set out to do.

"Useless," Sesshomaru said in disgust at the now relaxing Kirara.

Eventually, all of them just decided to line up in a row and Rin would tell them how the red glow reacts to each one of them until they solved the pattern.

Sesshomaru stood beside Rin as they stared at the ten of them. The first three were Jaken, Ah-Un, and Shippo.

"Demon, dragon, demon—I would end up burning all of you," Rin said. Then there was Miroku, Sango, and Koga's two friends, Ginta and Hakkaku. "Human, human, demon, demon. Sango and Miroku would be unaffected but I'm sure the wolves would get burned like the others."

The only ones left were Koga, Kagome, and Inuyasha.

"Why aren't you in line, Sesshomaru? Just because you are the only one besides Kirara that can touch the girl you feel too important to stand in line?" Inuyasha inquired rudely.

Sesshomaru ignored his younger brother's remark.

"Koga—I would end up burning. . . . I think—" Rin started slightly shaking again. "And Inuyasha, we've seen how it responds to you, it hurts you, too," Rin finished quickly and innocently as she skipped Kagome.

"What about me?" Kagome asked, confused. She took a few steps forward.

Rin ran behind Lord Sesshomaru. She clutched the cloth of his pant leg again.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, don't make me go near Kagome or Koga!" Rin yelled desperately to him as tears began to brim in her eyes.

"But Rin—" Kagome took another couple of steps but stopped when Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"If she does not want you near her, then I will make sure to kill you two if you dare come closer," Sesshomaru proclaimed firmly.

Kagome stepped further away from Rin, putting plenty of space in-between herself and Sesshomaru.

The others gathered in a circle and talked about their current situation.

"Obviously, she cannot touch demons except Kirara and Sesshomaru. She can touch humans but refuses to go near Kagome even if she is human and especially does not want to go closer to Koga. I wonder why?" said Miroku.

"I don't know. But it felt awful, seeing the look of terror on her face as I walked near her," Kagome said sadly.

Rin sat against an old hut while on Sesshomaru's fur as he sat next to her with his arm holding her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is it all right if I sing a song? Singing usually calms me down."

"If you want."

Rin began her little melody. She had made it up a while before and it spoke of her, Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah-Un traveling together forever.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin to see her smiling as she cuddled against his comfy tail and drifted to sleep. All the others stopped talking and listened to the song. Finally, one could tell that the girl had felt happy for the first time that day with the look of the smile on her face.

A/N: This is all I'm going to update for now. Too tired and need to get to bed for class tomorrow. Oyasuminasai!


	4. Unknown Powers

Chapter 4. Unknown Powers

Meanwhile, the infant, Hakudoshi, and Kanna all arrived at a cave. Naraku stood in his baboon cloak and frowned at the sight of the hurt baby.

"What happened?" he asked crossly.

"I was looking into the little girl's heart and I didn't find what I was searching for," the infant spoke. "But I did stumble across something hidden."

"Something hidden?" Naraku said immediately intrigued.

"Yes. It was a red sphere of light. I couldn't believe it but I soon realized it was the girl's spiritual power. Only this was different than a normal priestess's power, usually it is the same color as the Sacred Jewel when it is purified. From the looks of things, I had opened a way to release this power since it had been confined to that part of her soul. It seeped out and tried to purify me. That is why I am burnt."

"A new powerful priestess is in the picture? This is indeed interesting," commented Naraku, now smiling.

"By the looks of it, she is just as strong as the Priestess Midoriko, the one whose soul made the Shikon Jewel," the infant continued.

"Really? Well, we could always have two jewels instead of just one…"

Sesshomaru calmly sat with Rin for a little while until he heard a grumbling from her stomach. Then, a tingling went through his fingers. He saw now that wherever Rin was touching him, it began to hurt, but only the slightest bit.

_'Is she now going to burn me, too? Am I no longer an exception to those demons she hurts? I have to get her away from me soon_…' Sesshomaru thought.

He picked her up with his one arm and walked toward the others. Her stomach grumbled again.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru! Rin must still be hungry! She was attacked by that infant before she could eat!" Jaken said worriedly.

"I'll take her and she can ride on Kirara as she sleeps. I'm sure she needs it," Sango volunteered.

Kirara transformed and jumped in front of Sesshomaru. He put the sleeping girl on Kirara's back and stepped back as Sango climbed on.

Kirara flew into the sky and out of the village. She headed back to the ground into the forest. Sango got off of Kirara and walked around, searching the ground for food.

Sango heard a slight growling further in the forest.

"Kirara, protect Rin. Demons are coming," Sango commanded.

She took her Hiraikotsu off her shoulder and five demons jumped at her. More and more came after them.

"Go, Kirara! Get Rin away from here!" Sango yelled.

Sango killed demon after demon as Kirara ran away with the sleeping girl on her back.

The twin-tailed cat demon came across the Limestone Cave, the cave in which the Sacred Jewel was formed by the Priestess Midoriko. Rin opened her eyes, a haze covering them as though she were not really awake. The girl got off of Kirara and, as if in a trance, strode into the cave.

A/N: Sometimes I am just shocked by how many mistakes I have in these! The shame…


	5. The Limestone Cave Calls

Chapter 5. The Limestone Cave Calls

Kirara was just about to follow her but a voice came into her head.

_Kirara, let her go. She needs to go alone. Rin won't be gone for long._

Kirara sighed and went back to Sango to kill all the rest of the demons. She knew it was her old master's voice, the Priestess Midoriko. All this could mean is Rin is a strong priestess like Midoriko.

"Where's Rin, Kirara?!" Sango asked alerted.

Kirara only sighed again. It was the most she could do.

Little Rin was now in the cave, still in her half-awoken state. She saw a woman in the mouth of a large demon. Before Rin actually woke up from her trance, she felt the power inside reaching out around her body creating bands of a smooth substance and forming a cocoon. Rin fell back into her deep sleep, forgetting everything she had ever known. The cocoon was drawn to the cave wall and glued itself on it. In a mere ten seconds, Rin was aged 10 years to the age of 17.

Sango hurried back to the village where Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, and the others were.

Sesshomaru saw Kirara land and immediately noticed both by site and scent Rin wasn't there.

"Where's Rin?" he said angrily, giving off a cold slight frown while still remaining composed.

"I don't know," Sango responded breathlessly. "We were attacked by demons and I had Kirara run away with Rin to protect her. When Kirara came back, Rin was gone. She couldn't have gone far. We have to search for her!"

"Take me to where you were attacked," Sesshomaru demanded.

Sango nodded. Everyone decided to come this time. Miroku sat behind Sango and Shippo stayed on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku went by foot. Jaken was left riding Ah-Un because Sesshomaru was in no mood to have him hanging onto his fur. They were off with Kirara leading the way.

After they reached the forest, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga began trying to sniff Rin out.

"I can't pick up a scent of her," Inuyasha said.

"Neither can I," Sesshomaru said.

"There were certainly a lot of demons after you guys, Sango," Shippo commented looking around at the slaughtered corpses.

The group walked around for a few minutes until they spotted the cave.

"The cave where the Sacred Jewel was formed," Miroku said in old familiarity. "She may have gone in here to hide from the demons."

"Let's check," Kagome said.

It was easy enough for Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Myoga to get inside but Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had some trouble. They had to have good in intentions in using the Sacred Jewel in order to get through the barrier and into the cave.

Inuyasha and his friends wanted to destroy the Sacred Jewel to end its legacy of grief and evil. Sesshomaru thought the jewel was useless and for vermin who wished to cheat in order to gain power. Yet Koga sought for the shards for power but only to get revenge upon Naraku. The unselfishness of the dog demon brothers toward the Jewel was what allowed them to pass, as well as their respective parties. It was not so easy with the power hungry wolves. But eventually, they managed to get in.

Sesshomaru went further into the cave; the priestess in the demon's mouth came into view. Kagome was soon standing somewhat near Inuyasha when she saw the cocoon on the wall containing the young woman.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome screamed. "Who's that!?!" she squealed while pointing at the trapped figure.

"I don't remember seeing her here last time we were here," Sango said shocked.

"She is truly beautiful," Miroku said in awe being the lecherous monk he is, "so beautiful I don't know if she is human, a seductive demon, or a goddess."

"She may be evil and should be left in her dormancy," Ginta said cautiously. Hakkaku agreed.

"I don't know about that," said Sango thoughtfully. "Everything in this cave has to do with the Priestess Midoriko or the Sacred Jewel. How this girl is related or how she got here is a mystery."

"Hold on," Inuyasha spoke suddenly and thoughtfully. "If she has some kind of connection with the jewel, then we have to get her out of this cocoon so she can tell us everything she knows that may help us in our search for the shards!"

"Well, it's worth a try," Koga said.

Inuyasha began by trying to use his claws but it didn't do anything.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha yelled and then cursed.

"Let us try, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

Miroku struck the material with his monk staff. Nothing happened. Sango hit it as hard as she could with Hiraikotsu. It never penetrated, only bounced back.

"I'll try one of my Sacred Arrows," Kagome offered.

She aimed at the cocoon next to the girl's arm. Only the girl's head was visible and Kagome guessed where her waist was. She shot her arrow.

The exact opposite of what they wanted had happened. Rather than destroying the cocoon, it glowed with the same color as Kagome's spiritual powers and formed into more red bands that began to layer themselves over the first layers.

"Oh no!" Kagome cried. She went forward and touched the bands with one hand when suddenly, her powers seemed to be absorbed and the one shard she had of the Sacred Jewel was being pulled toward it.

"Get away, Kagome!" Myoga yelled. "Apparently, it was the spiritual powers of someone or something that created this cocoon! You are only feeding it and making the bonds thicker!"

"Then let me try Tessaiga," Inuyasha said confidently and determined.

Sesshomaru watched the fiasco without much interest until Tenseiga pulsed.

'_You want me to cut the bonds?_ ' he thought.

"Step aside," he ordered as he unsheathed Tenseiga. With one stroke, he sliced the bonds in half.

A/N: Another chapter done! And I fixed my spelling error on Inuyasha's Tessaiga.


	6. The Mysterious Girl

Chapter 6. The Mysterious Girl

The cocoon split open and the girl fell out onto the floor. A layer of the substance remained covering her body until it dissolved away leaving her completely bare with only her long black hair covering her body.

Kagome quickly stepped in front of her and Sango did, too.

"Nothing to see here!" Kagome yelled at the boys that were blushing. "We may have to go to the village to get her some clothes before moving her—" Kagome was saying to Sango until she turned around and saw Sesshomaru wrapping and covering the girl with his fur.

With his one arm, he lifted the girl up and started walking out of the cave.

"Uh, Sesshomaru," Miroku called when they were finally out of the cave. "Considering you only have one arm, I could save you the hassle of carrying her and take her to the village."

Sesshomaru only looked back at Miroku darkly in disgust.

"You know, I don't doubt that he could kill you easily with his one arm _while_ holding the girl," Sango said.

"Yeah," Shippo agreed on Sango's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Miroku sighed disappointedly.

"Well, he isn't able to scare me! I'd fight him any day!" Inuyasha boasted confidently.

"You _do_ fight him any day, Inuyasha. Every time you see each other, you battle," Shippo stated. "I'm amazed that you two still haven't fought this whole time."

"It is all because of Rin that Sesshomaru puts her before fighting Inuyasha," Sango said. "I feel so bad, though, that I lost her," she remarked sadly.

"It's not your fault, Sango," Miroku tried to console her. "This mysterious woman _is_ delaying our search for Rin, though."

"So, what's the deal with Sesshomaru?" Koga asked. "Why doesn't he have a left arm?"

"Inuyasha cut it off a while ago with Tessaiga when Sesshomaru was trying to claim it. He never stops trying to steal the Tessaiga and hates how he got Tenseiga," Kagome explained. "Their father was the Great Dog Demon. He was extremely powerful and ruled over the Western Lands. When he died, Sesshomaru inherited the Western Lands. Like his father, he is really strong."

"I'm actually glad I never picked a fight with him," Koga concluded.

Sesshomaru waked ahead. The girl he carried in his arm was extraordinarily beautiful. Who she was, he did not know. And Rin was still missing. Once he found out more, he would go in search for her again.

Soon enough, everyone arrived back at the village. Sango came up behind Sesshomaru.

"Here, put her in that hut over there," she pointed. "Kagome and I will get her dressed."

"Kagome and Sango went into the hut first grabbing some old clothes and a blanket. Sesshomaru came in and set the girl on the floor as Sango placed a blanket over her and unraveled her from Sesshomaru's tail. He exited the hut.

Kagome came over with a slightly tattered kimono.

"Here are some clothes. I hope they fit," she said hopefully.

She was just about to help Sango get her dressed when the girl began writhing about as if in pain. Kagome stepped back and the girl was contented again. She moved closer and the girl squirmed again.

"That's strange," Kagome said disappointed. "Every time I go near her, she looks as though something is hurting her. I can't get her dressed."

"Don't worry, Kagome," Sango reassured her. "I'll be fine getting her clothed alone. Just wait outside with the others for now."

"Good idea," Kagome left the hut.

"That wasn't much of a wait," Inuyasha said. "Did she wake up in there or something?"

"No, I was trying to help Sango get her dressed but every time I went near her, she writhed in agony practically. Sango is getting her ready alone now," she explained.

In a few minutes, everyone was allowed into the hut with the now dressed and unconscious girl. She lay on a mat with the blanket covering her.

They all stared at the girl. Kagome kept on the opposite side of the hut and sat next to Inuyasha and Shippo. Everyone sat somewhere in front of her except Sesshomaru who sat against a wall out of sight behind her if the girl were to wake up.

Her eyes slowly peeled open. She propped herself up on her arm and stared at all of them. The she slid onto her knees out from under the blanket.

"Who are you people?" she asked.

"We were the ones who found you in that cave and got you out of your cocoon," Inuyasha said haughtily. "What's your name?"

"My name?" she looked at the ground in thought. "I don't know what my name is."

"You don't know?" Shippo inquired. She shook her head.

"Do you know why you were in that cave?" Sango quizzed.

"What cave? I do not remember any cave," she said clueless. "Actually, now that I think about it, I cannot remember anything."

"Well, so much for getting any information out of her on the jewel," Koga remarked harshly.

"I do not know about you people, but I think I should go now," she said.

"Are you sure? You may need protection," Miroku commented thoughtfully.

The girl tried to stand up but began wobbling from the lack of balance until she stumbled into Sesshomaru's pelt behind her. She lifted her face and stared deeply into his eyes and a look of recognition swept over her.

"Protection?! She can't even walk!" Inuyasha said dumbstruck. But the female wasn't paying attention to him, neither were the others.

"I remember you!" she exclaimed. "I've seen you before!"

Sesshomaru's expression turned into shock, too.

"You were sitting against a large tree in the forest and seemed to be hurt!" she claimed excitedly.

Sesshomaru's jaw had even dropped a tiny bit.

Koga go up and strode over to her.

"Hey, how is it you remember him yet you can't even remember your own name?" Koga asked.

She managed to tear her eyes away from Sesshomaru and turned to face the wolf demon standing in front of her. But her eyesight wasn't on his face—but his legs.

The girl slowly reached out her left hand to his right leg, about to touch the shin.

"What are you doing?" Koga brashly queried.

"Why do you have fragments of Midoriko's soul in your legs? It is as if they are calling to me—" she said in a serious and wispy voice.

"She can see the Sacred Jewel shards!" Inuyasha proclaimed now just as shocked as his brother.

The girl touched Koga's leg and before he could move away, something occurred. The girl began to squirm in pain and holding her head with her right hand as she cried. But it was as though she was glued by the finger because no matter how hard she tried or thought about taking it off, she could not take it off. An expression of fear surfaced on the girl's face.


	7. 10 Years in 10 Seconds

Chapter 7. 10 Years in 10 Seconds

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she looked wildly around the hut when she saw him next to her. The girl threw herself onto him and hugged him tightly. "What has happened to me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"So," he began slowly as if finally coming to a certain conclusion, "you are Rin. I do not know why you are in this body."

"I remember singing to myself and that was the last time I saw you. Then I fell asleep and I could have sworn that I was hurting you just as I did the others," Rin said silently.

"Is that true, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru only frowned and burrowed his eyebrows.

"When I finally became more aware of what was going on around me, I was in a trance. Kirara was carrying me away from Sango who was fighting hordes of demons. We came to a cave—and that cave called to me. Unwillingly, I climbed off Kirara and went inside the cave. I saw the Priestess Midoriko in the demon's mouth. I felt her presence perfectly as she spoke to me. She said that it was time to let it go. When I had died from the wolves and had been brought back by Tenseiga, it had made a cage for it. Then that infant looked inside my heart and soul. That made a small opening for it to be let out but only a little bit at a time. It refused to be imprisoned any longer so it wrapped me in those bonds—those bonds that warp time," Rin said silently and gravely.

"They 'warp' time?" Sango questioned. "What does that mean?"

"In only a mere ten seconds, 10 years passed within the cocoon. This aged my body and quickened the process in which to widening that opening and releasing it as quick as possible," she explained.

"You keep referring to this ting inside you as 'it.' What is it?" Miroku wisely asked.

Rin looked at the ground.

"I don't know," she replied in shame. "But after my body had reached its current state, I could see the battle between the Priestess Midoriko and the demon. I heard in the background some thumping, scratching, and hitting. My memory was gone then and it almost sounded like and arrow being shot when I was put into an even deeper sleep. Next thing I knew, I woke up in here."

A/N: Really short, I know! But it explains a bit more, right?


	8. Lustful Thinking

Chapter 8. Lustful Thinking

"This is extraordinarily confusing," Myoga said on Inuyasha's shoulder. "It almost sounds as if she is possessed. By what—I do not know."

They sat in silence for a little while. Rin had already pulled herself away from her lord and sat in front of him. Then the silence was broken by the most silent person in there.

"Jaken, get Ah-Un," Lord Sesshomaru ordered his retainer.

"Are we going, milord?" Jaken asked eagerly.

"Yes." Sesshomaru stared down at Rin and instead of saying, "Come, Rin," as he usually did, he bent over and picked her up into his one arm.

"Wait!" come Inuyasha's voice. "We still haven't found out exactly _why_ she was drawn into the cave! Or what her connection is to the Sacred Jewel!"

"Inuyasha, this does not concern you. Rin is my ward so she will come with me. I am tired of these games." Sesshomaru answered coldly as he walked out of the hut.

Rin looked up to her lord and slightly blushed as he held her in his arm. But she knew the only reason why he was doing that was because she couldn't walk. She was in a new body and had to learn how to walk all over, just like how a baby does.

Jaken stood there holing Ah-Un's reins in his little green hands. She felt s if she hadn't seen the two-headed dragon in ages.

Sesshomaru gently placed Rin onto Ah-Un's saddle and went to take his place at the head of the party.

"I can't believe Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. "He goes off with the one person who seems to have something to do with the Jewel! Completely selfish!" Everyone looked at him as if he were brainless.

"You can't blame him, Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly. "She's his ward and he has no interest in the Jewel. He is looking for Naraku."

It grew dark and Rin was getting tired. She was extremely quiet and sat up straight on the saddle. Eventually, they came to a clearing and Lord Sesshomaru stopped.

"We'll camp here tonight," he said in his usual monotone voice.

Since Rin could not walk, Sesshomaru had made Jaken gather firewood, start the fire, _and_ find food. She still hadn't eaten and her stomach grumbled so much it began to annoy Lord Sesshomaru and his keen sense of hearing.

The fire burned brightly in front of Jaken and Rin. Lord Sesshomaru sat against a tree staring up at the night sky, deep in thought as always. The moon was full and bright. Rin had eaten some fish and now kept close to the fire for warmth.

She saw a pretty little pink flower on the grass and rather than picking it as she would any pretty flowers, she stroked it. She sighed and then said something a bit shocking.

"You miss the old Rin, don't you?" she said quietly but Sesshomaru heard her clearly—as well as Jaken.

"Why do you assume such foolish things, you silly girl!" Jaken squawked. "You are probably more preferable now that you don't talk so much—!"

"That wasn't what I was saying, Master Jaken!" Rin yelled.

"You may have grown but you are still as dumb as ever, Rin!"

"And you are still as mean as ever! I would hit you if I was allowed to!" Rin yelled at him and turned to the side, crossing her arms.

"Well, you can't, you little—!" Jaken was saying until a large rock flew at his head knocking him five feet forward.

Rin looked around to see Lord Sesshomaru give a cold glare with his golden eyes to the imp. She smiled at him, appreciating that he had acknowledged her. He turned to her and his glare disappeared only leaving and expressionless face.

"What did you mean by that, Rin?" he asked without even the slightest hint he was interested.

She stopped smiling and became serious again.

"I would have seen this flower here and picked it without a second thought. But now I look at it and feel it should not. It was no doubt because of everything I saw in what seemed like a decade," she explained while stroking the flower once more. Rin turned her head back to the flower. "I saw so many things . . . I understand so much now. This flower is alive just like me and it would not be right to quicken the death of something so beautiful. Everything seemed to have flowed into my mind . . . Life and death. Love and hate. Beautiful and ugly. Immortal and mortal. Good and evil. Fate and destiny. Strong and weak—power."

Sesshomaru watched her closely, especially at that last word.

"I am no longer the Rin everyone knew, not exactly," she finished.

"Don't be foolish," Sesshomaru said. It was then when she looked straight into his eyes, gold meeting chocolate-brown.

_Even though you try to hide it, I can see right through you now_, Rin said through her mind, knowing he would hear it.

Sesshomaru stopped as he heard the thought. Rin blushed lightly and directed her face up at the sky letting it bathe her in moonlight. To Sesshomaru, he could swear that the blood in her body reacted and pumped faster with the help of some unknown force. Finally, Rin turned and slowly laid down on the ground, letting the grass be her bed and her blanket was the fire's heat. She had her back facing upward as she soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Lord Sesshomaru only stared, and hearing the slowed breathing of the slumbering Rin, he returned to staring off into space.

Jaken was well knocked-out as a bruise was forming on his head and would be out for a while.

In a few minutes, Sesshomaru gazed over to see that Rin was stirring.

_Already? She only went to sleep a few minutes ago—_' Sesshomaru thought.

Rin turned over but did not wake.

'Her_ blood is quickening . . . why?_' Sesshomaru looked at Rin carefully. As she flipped over slowly, her arm ran along her sides lightly and stretched them over her head as her slender legs rubbed together. Sesshomaru knew these movements anywhere.

'_She's aroused. But why?_ '

Then it happened. The scent of her blood increased a 100 fold. Any demon with any sense of smell would be able to smell her.

'_First aroused and now she's in heat . . . _ ' without realizing it, Sesshomaru got to his feet and walked calmly over to Rin. Every step made his heart beat faster.

'_What is happening to me?_ ' he asked himself as his demon blood surged faster and faster and his muscles began to tense up.

Ah-Un was at the side by the unconscious Jaken, staring curiously at Sesshomaru and Rin. He dared not interfere, though.

A voice in Sesshomaru's head was urging him to touch her, hold her, kiss her . . . .

'_Why? Why do I want to do this?_ ' he kept asking himself as the other part of his mind continued to take in every one of her body's features—she was so . . . . voluptuous. More and more, his own voice was drowned out by the other until Sesshomaru was on one knee next to her body. He gazed at her and he saw an unusual red aura start to surge over her body's surface slowly, calling him closer. At that point, his voice of logic was gone and the other made his blood boil with a deep lust.

Sesshomaru's eyes went red as the demon blood took over completely with only one want. He lowered his face toward hers with only an inch in-between them.

The voice was saying in a deep tone:

_Her body is yours for the taking. Nothing can stop you from being with her. Her beauty is for you alone to enjoy . . . ._

His hand reached forward, running a claw along the side of her cheek, going slowly down her neck, gently to the inside of the fold in her kimono.

He was about to go all the way to her face to touch his lips to hers when the peaceful expression changed to fear and her eyes clenched tightly together. She looked as if she were going to start squirming.

The aura around her body ceased any movement and dove back into Rin's body.

Rin turned over lying on her side, with a content face. Sesshomaru's eyes cleared changing back to their golden orbs. he stared a moment at his position. Immediately, he stood back up, watching the sleeping girl.

'_What just happened? It can't be possible . . . . I didn't just almost do that, did I?_ ' Sesshomaru questioned himself worriedly. But even then, he had the same yearning for her as he did in his trance. He thought more on the red aura. '_That must be what Rin has been telling me is inside her. Why, then, would it do such a thing? It seems more and more to me like she is possessed. Before anything else happens I need to fix this problem. That monk with the half-breed, maybe he can exorcise her._ '

Sesshomaru walked to a nearby tree and sat against it. His back faced Rin so he wouldn't continually stare at her and get any new ideas or have the same thing from a few moments ago repeat itself.

A/N: Oh my goodness! This is one of the only erotic scenes I ever wrote, and I blush in embarrassment just reading it! _ I might have missed something so you can let me know, and I would really appreciate it! Now I have to go karaoke with some friends to celebrate a birthday. Ja ne!


	9. Strange Scents

Author's Note: I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!!!!!!!! I haven't updated in forever! So I am making it up to you by updating 6 CHAPTERS in one night! My excuse for my absence is high school is hell and I was so freaking caught up in homework my schedule refused to work updating in. Once again, sorry! Now, enjoy. . . .

Chapter 9. Strange Scents

Back at the village, Inuyasha smelled something. So did Koga and his two comrades.

"Smell that, Koga," Inuyasha said as they were sitting in a circle around the pit with a burning fire.

"Yeah," Koga said with his nose in the air. Then his face changed to an angry and baffled look. "It smells like that girl that left with Sesshomaru, except it's her blood I'm smelling."

"What?!" Kagome squeaked. "We have to her her then!"

"Wait! Kagome, it's not the fact that we feel as if she's in danger, shes quit the opposite. Unless if Sesshomaru looked at her that way—" Koga was saying.

"Koga! Sesshomaru would never feel _that_ way for a human—even if he protects her all the time!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What are you two going on about?" said an impatient Sango.

"We smell Rin's blood, and the scent is _really_ strong. But it is not the same scent of blood as if she were _injured_," Inuyasha uncomfortably began.

"What do you mean?" said Shippo.

"_Well_, we're saying she's. . . . _in heat_," Inuyasha finally finished.

"Oh, my!" Kagome said in shock.

"We must go to her!" Miroku resolved confidently putting a clenched fist on the open palm of his hand.

"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango yelled at the monk.

"I don't think we really need to worry about Rin," Kagome said now calmed down a bit. "I mean, Sesshomaru's really powerful and wouldn't ever let anyone hurt Rin."

They dropped it at that.


	10. Attempted Exorcism

Chapter 10. Attempted Exorcism

Sesshomaru still sat silently against the tree contemplating what he had almost done.

The sun had just risen and his other three companions were still fast asleep. Rin stirred once more, from what Sesshomaru's keen hearing could pick up. He only looked around the slightest, seeing her in the corner of his eye.

Rin sat up, her long black hair falling down her curved back like water flowing down a gentle stream. She stretched her arms oh so graccefully, Sesshomaru couldn't help but keep watching. Once more, he turned around not facing her.

Rin searched the clearing with a glance. Jaken lay unconscious on the other side of the campsite. Ah-Un was near him sleeping contently. She scanned the area for Sesshomaru when she saw his silver hair against the tree.

"Did something happen as yhou slept, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked emotionlessly. "hyou seemed disturbed by something."

"Well—" she begasn, surprised at this awkward question, "I did feel a little odd at one point, Lord Sesshomaru, something that was unfamiliar to me. Then that same red glow was there but was soon gone. Other than that, I have been fine, milord."

'_So, she has no idea what happened. . . . Good,' _ Sesshomaru's thoughts said.

Sesshomaru stood up and smoothly walked over to Jaken—or more so on Jaken, jerking the imp awake after planting a foot on his head.

"Jaken," Sesshoamru said firmly.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken answered in his usual scared, shaky, and weak voice when addressed by Lord Sesshomaru.

"We're going," he simply said.

"yes, milord!" Jaken scrambled over to Ah-Un and knocked the two dragon head awake with his staff. "Wake up! You need to carry Rin!"

Ah-Un gave an angry glare at Jaken but walked over to Rin, gladly lying down next to her so she could climb up.

Rin used the strength of her arms to pull herself up onto the saddle. As she settled down on Ah-Un's back with her legs to the right, the bottom of her kimono ruffled up to a litle above mid-thigh, exposing her slim, slender, and smooth legs.

Sesshomaru looked over to her. She truly was beautiful, not even female demons he had met could compare to her. Rin noticed her kimono and pulled it out from underneath her legs, covering them again.

Sesshoamru walked back to the village they had come from.

"Lord Sesshomaru . . . we just came from there yesterday—" Jaken began.

"I know Jaken. Silence," he ordered.

"Yes, of course! Of course, milord!" Jaken said leading Ah-Un by the reins.

Inuyasha and Koga's parties were leaving the village and heading in the same direction as Sesshomaru had gone. But in a little bit, they met the third company on the way.

"Sesshoamru!" Inuyasha yelled at the half brother he despised. "What are you doing back here?"

Sesshoamru ignored Inuyasha and looked behind him at the monk.

"Monk, take a look at Rin to see if she is possessed. If so, you can exorcise her," Sesshomaru said with demand in his voice.

Rin gasped, staring at her Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she inquired curiously.

Miroku looked a bit taken aback as did the others but did not turn him down. He became rather more chipper as he saw he had the opportunity to be close to such a voluptuous creature.

Rin was placed on the round in front of Miroku who held his staff as a tool.

First, Miroku looked into her large chocolate brown eyes and saw nothing wrong. Then he grabbed one of her hands in his and used one to touch her bottom as he said, "Will you do me the honor of baring my child?"

Sesshomaru saw this and was outraged to no end. He was proposing to her _and _rubbing her butt!

'_I'm going to KILL that monk!!!_' Sesshomaru roared in his mind.

At first, Rin seemed shocked but soon recovered.

One punch in the face sent him flying a few feet backward.

"YOU PERVERT! TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Rin hollered outrageously at the monk.

It was never like Rin to act like that but everyone could understand, even Sesshomaru. Aside from that, Miroku had been tossed back quite a ways away from Rin which, for a girl who can't even walk, is pretty impressive for even a full grown man.

"Well, clearly she's stronger. . . ." Miroku commented in a slight daze and sitting up and holding his head as Rin crossed her arms across her chest and turned to the side, her nose in the air.

Sango seemed infuriated at what he had just tried to do to a supposedly helpless girl but lightened up at Rin's actions. That didn't stop her though from scolding her future husband.

"I hate you and your womanizing, monk! Even after you're engaged you _still go_ asking girls if they'll bare your children—"

"Listen!" Miroku said holding his hands. "It was a test! I would have suspected she was possessed by a demon had she immediately accepted. And there's some hints to that too considering how far she managed to hit me back. But it was confusing since I cannot sense any demonic aura in or around her."

"Fine, then we are leaving," Sesshomaru said firmly.

Lord Sesshomaru quickly lifted Rin up and plopped her on Ah-Un.

'_She's so soft and supple. . . . Damn! I'm thinking about her in that way again!_"

Ah-Un departed ahead led by Jaken as Seshoamru was going to take his place at the front when Inuyasha stopped him.

"hey, Sesshoajru! What happened last night with Rin? We could smell her while we were in the village," he said seriously.

"Why do you need to know?" he answered back in monotone not caring much to explain to his worthless half-demon half-brother.

"We found it rather interesting how she could all of a sudden be in heat—enough so that everyone miles around could tell. What happened?" he asked again.

"Nothing happened, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said without any sign of emotions. Without another word, he left after the other three taking long strides and finally taking his position in front.

"What did they want, milord?" Jaken inquired.

"Nothing, they were just being bothersome," he simply replied.


	11. Walking Difficulties

Chapter 11. Walking Difficulties

The trio continued to travel until it was dark. Sesshomaru noticed how old, tattered, and dirty Rin's kimono was.

'_They couldn't at least find something decent for her, could they? Well, they are just pathetic humans anyway. What more could I expect?_'

They passed by some hot springs that Rin saw and looked down at her body. She felt rather dirty.

Sesshomaru must have taken note because he stopped in his tracks.

"We will camp a little ways from here," he said. "You want to bathe, didn't you Rin?" he asked without turning his head.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She paused and then had an idea. "Oh, I can start practicing how to walk while I'm in the water! You can't lose balance in the water!" Rin exclaimed cheerfully.

Sesshomaru stared back at her, surprised at her rather clever notion. Clearly, she didn't want to be carried around for much longer.

As a response, he picked the girl up and placed her at the water's edge.

"Jaken, go start a fire," he ordered.

Jaken obeyed taking Ah-Un with him to a clearing. Lord Sesshomaru walked away in a different direction.

rin was all alone and had checked everywhere to make sure no one was watching. Then she untied her obi and pulled off her kimono and undergarments, letting them sit on a nearby rock. Slowly, she slid into the warm water, the temperature just perfect. It was shallow so she moved further in with her arm until her head was just above the water. Rin found a rock at the bottom to sit down on. It was high enough so that it reached her mid-stomach, leaving her front bare when she was sitting. At first, she tried to stand in the water next to a large rock the size of a small boulder for support. The water only reached reached a little above her waist and her hair draped over her front. Every time she stood up, she eventually had to slide down into the water from being off balance. After a little bit of that, Rin scrubbed at her body and she sat near her rock stool in the water. She did not even notice Sesshomaru standing behind her as she was on her rock, running slim fingers through her wet hair.

While she had been bathing, Sesshomaru had gone into the closest human village and had gotten a brand-new kimono for her. He placed the new kimono and obi next to her old clothes. Without making a sound, he left, out of view, onto a tree branch close by. He tried to not look at her directly, sitting sideways and thinking to himself as he kept a protective guard over her. Only sometimes would he find himself wanting to stare at her.

'_Beauty incarnate, that's what she is._' Rin had resumed trying to learn how to walk. Then she looked to the rock with clothes when she noticed something else.

It was a pretty new red kimono with white flowers all over the bottom and near the neck and collar. A dark blue obi sat on top of it. Sesshomaru saw her take notice of it and how her expression of curiosity changed into excitement as her mouth opened happily and her eyes sparkled.

Rin was so excited and she knew what the explanation was.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said with one of her cheerfully bright smiles.

Then she heard someone in the bushes. Rin screamed and ducked down into the water. Sesshomaru having seen she was scared leapt down next to the spring. Rin supported herself on the rock again, her best attempts to stand up facing her lord. For a few seconds, she had forgotten she was naked and this time her hair wasn't covering her. Rin took her hands from the rock and covered herself dropping back into shield of the water as Sesshomaru gave her the same expressionless stare.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked as if she had not been exposed.

She was blushing furiously and again that same feeling came to Sesshomaru. It felt as though there were two beasts were stirring inside them, ready to claw themselves out of their hosts' bodies. Every time she blushed, for whatever reason, that happened.

"I heard something in the bushes. I think someone was watching me," she answered shyly now in the water up to her chin.

Sesshomaru felt angry at the thought. He sped over to the bushes and reached down bringing a boy up by the neck.

"Kohaku?" said Rin. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru realized Rin was curious about the appearance of Naraku's usually hypnotized servant. Kohaku could not speak in his position at the moment so Sesshomaru dropped him to the ground.

"Is that really you, Rin? I heard something happened but I needed to come and see—" he said but, like Rin, blushed.

"Why don't I finish bathing before I have this conversation," she suggested modestly.

"Oh! Yeah!" he stood up looking around. "Where should I wait?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, you can take him to camp with you!" Rin thought up brightly.

Sesshomaru glared at Kohaku but then walked away toward camp. But Sesshomaru didn't stay, he resumed his post over Rin when he knew Kohaku was in and staying in their camp.

Rin finally finished her bath, trying hard to dry off on top of a rock. With some difficulty, Rin had gotten dressed into her new clothes and tying the sash around her waist. She looked stunning— '_If only she could stand,_' were her lord's thoughts as he admired her beauty. He still remained mostly unfazed, though, even after the night before.

'_How will I get back to camp now?_' Rin asked herself in her head. And as if on cue, Lord Sesshomaru walked over to her. Immediately, he lifted the girl into his one arm carrying Rin back to camp.

Rin gazed up into the face of her lord, protector, and savior. His face seemed perfect and handsome. The magenta stripes on his cheeks and magenta shadowing over the top of his eyes along with the blue crescent moon on his forehead gave him a unique look. The long silver hair and bangs parted to show his moon in the perfect contrast, becoming even more elegant. But his golden eyes, the emotionless expression and calm demeanor made him more attractive for his seemingly unavailability.

Rin turned into his fluffy pelt he always carried over his right shoulder, blushing at noticing all these features he possessed while being held in his arm.

Sesshomaru stared down at Rin who had buried her face in his fur. Her body seemed to be warming up as if she had a fever. Again and again he could hear her heart skipping beats.

"Rin," he said.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" she said pulling her face from his fur and hoping he had noticed her staring at him before. Rin could tell by the stare from him he wanted to know what was up with her odd behavior. "I'm sorry, milord. It is still awkward being carrie around by everyone else. i will learn how to walk again and will no longer burden you."

"You do not burden me. It's not your fault that you were transformed into this body," Sesshomaru stated without looking at her.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," she responded quietly.


	12. Truth Uncovered

Chapter 12. Truth Uncovered

They got back to camp where Jaken was peacefully sitting by a fire with his staff in the crook of his arm, Ah-Un sleeping on the other side of the fire, and Kohaku stood nervously in front o the fire away from the two-headed dragon and toad demon.

Lord Sesshomaru put Rin down in front of the fire opposite of Kohaku and then he himself stood up tall, glaring at the young teenage demon slayer.

"Speak," he commanded. Kohaku looked at him, shocked a bit, but began to explain none the less.

"Originally, Naraku wanted to control Rin to maybe finding something out about you, Lord Sesshomaru. But after that infant incarnation looked into Rin, he found something completely unexpected yet he was familiar with. Naraku decide to let Rin go to see what would happen. When he saw what Rin had transformed into after being trapped in the cave, he seemed rather pleased."

Sesshomaru inwardly cringed at the lowly half-breed being pleased with the changes in his young ward.

"I was told along with Kanna about Naraku's plan. he's going to try and steal Rin's soul," Kohaku said urgently.

"My soul?" Rin said shocked, putting a hand over her chest where her heart was supposedly located.

"Why would he want her soul, boy?!" Jaken shouted.

"I don't know what he's going to do with it I just know it has to do with Rin's powers. You see, she isn't possessed or anything like that. Rin is actually a powerful priestess and that red glow is her spiritual powers. Naraku suspects she is just as powerful as the Priestess Midoriko, the one who created the Sacred Jewel and was deemed the strongest human and priestess of them all," Kohaku explained more calmly.

"So that explains it, the reason why demons would get hurt—they were being lightly purified. It was defending me without my knowing of it. The only reason Kirara wasn't affected was because she fought alongside with the Priestess Midoriko," Rin said with a look of realization.

"How do you know about Kirara?" Kohaku asked intently.

Rin was a little taken aback but realized it was a very good question that she herself could barely answer.

"I suppose when I was in the Limestone Cave, Midoriko showed me her life as a priestess, teaching me everything I needed to know."

"Well, I cannot stay too long—Kagura will start looking for me. Remember—be careful!" And with that, Kohaku ran back off into the woods.

Jaken sat staring at his lord and his human companion. Both were still, not moving form their spots. The silence was eerie . . . until Rin broke it with her soft, melodious yet saddened voice.

"Now I understand," she said quietly, not looking away from the fire. They all stared at her waiting for more. "the reason I felt so much grief, sadness, fear, death, all of it, is because it is my future. I was destined to follow the same path as Midoriko and in the end, my soul will be trapped in battle for the rest of eternity. Just like the Jewel of Four Souls."

Lord Sesshomaru gazed to his ward, angered by her words. '_Why does she have to go down the same path? She is strong, that much we know now, why can't she protect herself? No, I am her protector, I will fight to make sure no harm comes to her._'

Rin laid down, still staring into the depths of the fire. She extended out with one hand and it shone red as she reached into the flames, capturing some in her fist and retracting her arm toward her. The small flame danced for its freedom, eager to get out of its captor's hold.

Lord Sesshomaru watched the fire flicker as Rin lifted it to her face and gently blew it out. Finally, Rin closed her eyelids and her heartbeat slowed as it welcomed sleep. He walked to a tree and sat against it, his left leg stretched out while his right was bent with his right and only arm rested on his knee.

"Milord?" Jaken said in a less-than-usual squawky voice. "What shall we do?"

Sesshomaru contemplated an answer.

"I shall find Naraku and kill him before he can inflict and harm," he responded coldly yet protectively.

"Of course, milord," Jaken glanced at Rin as father would a daughter. They had only been together for near a year ever since that day when little rin was found on the forest floor.

Wolf bites had covered her body and her eyes were lifeless. That was when his lord experimented with Tenseiga again and brought the 7-year-old back to life. She followed loyally ever since then. Time and time again, she had the chance to live with humans, but she stayed with her lord, promising to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever.

"But, milord, don't you think Rin should start training soon? If she is as strong of a priestess as that boy said, she will be hunted down and should use her powers to their fullest ability. That dead priestess may be drawn to her—" Jaken was rambling.

"I she wishes to leave, then she may. I will relieve her from my care," Sesshomaru simply replied.

"Yes, milord," Jaken finished bowing his head. Then to himself, he whispered under his breath, "but it may not be what's best for her."

Sesshomaru heard perfectly well, though. He decided not to comment, wanting to think about his situation.

'_A temple of monks and priestesses would take her without hesitation. It will be a great honor to any to train someone as spiritually powerful as her. But she said she saw that priestess in her travels so she already is trained in a way. Rin would no doubt be perfect if within the next year at wielding her powers. Besides, to give her up to humans, I don't think I would be able to do such a thing. She still seems so helpless. No doubt, she will feel obligated to travel around and help those pathetic humans, healing their wounds, killing demons attacking villages, exorcising homes, and purifying evil. I still have to fight to gain more power and build my empire. She would become my enemy and eventually we would fight until one of us died. How could I ever take away a life from one that I gave life to and protected?_'

Sesshomaru sat in silence. All his companions fast asleep and surrounding the warming fire. Rin in all her beauty and innocence lying on the cool grass, pale skin bathed in moonlight. Her midnight black hair fanning out behind her on the ground. The new kimono hugging her perfect curves. Dainty feet sticking out from the folds of red cloth. The gentle rising and falling of her chest. Truly too innocent and beautiful to follow around an emotionless, mercilessly-killing demon. He leaned back and stared at the black sky spotted with glimmering stars.


	13. Kikyo's Arrival

Chapter 13. Kikyo's Arrival

The dead priestess lurked in the shadows of the trees spying at the party of four. No doubt the great dog demon already knew she was there. Her soul collectors curled around her body and in the air.

Kikyo stepped into the clearing, the fire's light bathing her clay akin in an orangish glow.

"Sesshomaru," she said to the dog demon glaring at her. "You know why I am here." It was not a question but a statement.

"Yes, and my answer is no," he replied, hate and disgust slipping into his usually monotone words. He always despised this creature, the dead atrocity walking the land of the living when they should be six feet under . . . more like sixty for this one. The one woman who first captured his pathetic half-brother's heart and then sealed him to a tree for fifty years. She should have remained dead.

"Sesshomaru, you must. Her powers are not to be taken lightly and wasted. She needs training. She could destroy the jewel, she can see it and the shards from miles and miles away. Her powers need to be harnessed properly and there is no one else capable enough to train her," she paused letting her words and meaning sink in. "I have had a younger sister before and would be glad to take in another one. You must remember, _Lord_ Sesshomaru, rin is a young woman now. No longer the little girl with you before. You would have had to give her away sooner or later." Kikyo stood next to Rin, kneeling down brushing away a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Sesshomaru shot up onto his feet and strode over to Kikyo, glaring at her clay and bone body next to Rin's sleeping form, daring her to keep touching Rin.

"She is none of your concern. The living should not be put under the care of the walking dead," he stated coldly.

Kikyo frowned and stood up.

"Fine, Sesshomaru. But I think you should allow Rin to decide for herself." with that, she took a step back from the already stirring Rin but showing no signs of departing.

Rin was awoken from her slumber by an eerie spiritual presence beside her. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up, looking to her side at a pale white skinned, black haired, woman in a priestess's attire. She recognized her as the dead priestess Kikyo who had saved her not too long ago from two of the Band of Seven, Suikotsu and Jakotsu.

"Lady Kikyo, what are you doing here?" she asked as a child to a grown-up stranger.

"I am here to ask you if you would come with me to train as a priestess," the woman responded kindly with a smile.

Rin thought about that—leaving her lord? No, she could never do such a thing, it would break her hear to be away from the most important person to her in the world. And another feeling was informing her of how pointless it would be to leave.

"I do not need training," she spoke as if a child confidently trying to convince their parent they were right and that adult is wrong. "I know all about being a priestess. The only thing I need to learn is how to walk again as far as I am concerned. Aside from that, everything else I was exposed to in the cave. Lady Midoriko made sure that I was educated about being a priestess as soon as I was trapped within my own spell. A few seconds may have had passed, but to both my body and my mind it was a decade of watching and learning with Midoriko through her own travels as a priestess."

Both Sesshomaru and Kikyo were surprised at this new information, but only Kikyo showed it. Rin could feel the waves of shock from either one of them, though.

"How do you know this, Rin? Before, you did not even realize you were a priestess until you were told," Sesshomaru pointed out in his stoic manner.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it seems that these powers almost have a will of their own. They kept the truth hidden until another revealed it to me. Now, they are releasing more information from wherever they are keeping it hidden. I apparently know more than I am able to tell," she answered humbly to her silver-haired lord.

Kikyo seemed rather suck in a small state of shock that turned into weariness as she bowed her head and took her leave.

"I suggest you be careful, though. In your state, you are vulnerable. And also," Kikyo turned back around to face the powerful, ancient, and handsome demon lord and the strong, young, and beautiful priestess; it was like light versus dark, good versus evil—that is what these two companions are, "you are a priestess and priestesses travel fighting demons to help those humans your lord despises so. And you have to abandon your feelings as a woman and love no man."

Rin stared at the priestess, knowing very will her intentions were to separate her from Lord Sesshomaru.

"That is not what I was taught, Lady Kikyo. You have chosen to isolate yourself from your feelings and it has gotten you to fall in love, get killed, and become the living dead that survives off of the souls of deceased saddened girls," Rin said firmly and rather coldly. An expression of fear came over Kikyo's face, then a glint of anger flashed clearly in her eyes before she left completely, into the darkness of the forest—soul collectors and all.

"You should get back to sleep, Rin," Sesshomaru spoke as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin returned to her normal cheery childish-self and smiled brightly to the stoic and emotionless demon. She laid back down onto the grown and let sleep overcome her, knowing her noble lord was watching over her.


	14. Abducted

Chapter 14. Abducted

Inuyasha and his gang were getting ready to leave the destroyed demon slayer village. Koga was going to stick near Kagome for a little until he found something else to do.

"Inuyasha, I think we should find Sesshomaru and Rin. they may have found something out already about Rin's . . . . condition," Kagome said to Inuyasha as they were walking along the path.

"I don't want to keep around my stupid half-brother any more than I have to!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha . . . ." Kagome said, seething in anger.

"Kagome—" he pleaded for her to be merciful.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

The rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed as it pulled him sharply into the ground, smashing his face into the dirt.

"Alright—we'll find the bastard," Inuyasha grumbled in defeat from the soil.

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she continued walking.

"Huh, you stupid mutt, only someone as dumb as you would have to be ordered to go when it is obvious we need to go," Koga said while stepping past the fallen Inuyasha to walk with Kagome.

Immediately, Inuyasha shot up and began a bickering fight with Koga. Eventually, Kagome got fed up with them.

"Stop fighting and let's hurry! Who knows how far Sesshomaru has gotten while you two fight and we've been gone!"

Inuyasha and Koga stopped fighting when a gust of wind from the west hit their noses.

"Well, we know the direction he's going," Inuyasha commented becoming completely laid back with a hint of seriousness in his voice. "That's his scent."

They began in that direction. Kagome rode Inuyasha's back who ran on the tree tops. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku rode on Kirara's on her larger form. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku ran on the ground through the foliage of the forest.

The scent was even stronger as they neared a clearing by a small stream. Sesshomaru stood there, not paying attention to them but very well knowing they were there. Jaken was in the stream apparently attempting to catch fish but not having much luck without Rin's help. Ah-Un was peacefully grazing in the grass. And then rin sat at the water's edge, her feet kicking in the water playfully. but instead of the old, dirty kimono she had been wearing before she wore a gorgeous red kimono that had white flower prints at the bottom and collar's hems and a sapphire blue obi holing it in place. Her black, silken hair cascading down her back. Rin's chocolate brown eyes gazed at the travelers in small confusion but then turned to joy.

"Kagome! It is wonderful to see you! Come sit by me!" Rin patted the grass beside her, giving her sister-like friend one of her wonderful smiles.

Kagome strode over to the girl who was now actually older than her now by two years. It felt a little strange thinking about it that way.

"So, Rin, have you found out anything more about . . . your . . . . condition?" Kagome struggled to find a more appropriate word but that was all she was left with.

"Oh, we found out all bout that. Turns out I'm a priestess like you, Kagome!" Rin said happily as looks of confusion overcame them. Sesshomaru almost groaned at the part where she made a connection between herself and his brother's wench. "Apparently I am just as strong as the Priestess Midoriko and Naraku plans to steal my soul," Rin said this nonchalantly as if she were speaking about the weather.

"Rin . . ." Sesshomaru said with warning in his tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome is a friend, we can tell her," Rin said almost defiantly for the first time to her lord. "Anyway," she turned her attention back to the younger priestess, "Kikyo came and was talking about training me as a priestess, abandon my feeling, never fall in love, yada, yada, yada. I told her no and that I knew everything already. No point in ruining my life with her."

'_Rin is always so nice even in some of the worst of situations,_' Kagome thought to herself and admiring the girl's behavior. '_If Naraku was planning to steal my soul, I would lose my head!'_

"Kikyo was with you guys?!" Inuyasha said alertedly.

Kagome shot a side glare at Inuyasha for his sudden extreme interest in their conversation.

"Not now, inuyasha. This is no time for that dead wench of yours," Sesshomaru claimed sternly.

Inuyasha just glared at his older brother but knew that the conversation was closed and over.

"Now we must deal with Naraku and keep him away from Rin at all costs. If he has found a way to involve Rin's soul in his plans then there is definitely going to be trouble," Miroku commented in his usual, sage-like voice.

"He already has most of the jewel shards except Kagome's, Kohaku's, and Koga's shards. If he managed to succeed in his plans with Rin's soul, we don't know what kind of damage he could cause," Sango added.

"That is why I am going to kill him before he can go through with his plans," Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Yeah, right!" Inuyasha said confidently. "I'll kill him first! He's mine!"

"You're quite confident, Inuyasha," a creepy child's voice said in the foliage of the trees. Then out walked the white-haired child incarnation, Hakudoshi.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the creature. He stepped in front of Rin, blocking her from Hakudoshi's view before drawing Tokijin.

Without warning, hundreds of demons surrounded the clearing—Naraku's demons. Kagura soon came, looking rather disgruntled, along with a not-so-willing Kohaku dressed in his demon slayer outfit, his chain-scythe at the ready. Moryomaru was there, too, under Hakudoshi's order. Kanna and the baby were nowhere in sight, nor was Naraku himself.

Ah-Un rushed to Rin's side ready to protect the girl that always cared for it.

"No matter what, it seems, we're going to have to keep them away from Rin," Koga said taking a fighting stance in front of Rin.

Rin looked around at all of her companions and friends. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ah-Un, Jaken, and most importantly, Sesshomaru. So noble looking as he raised his demon sword forged from the fang of one of the incarnations that Naraku had given life to, the wind blowing his beautiful, silky, silver hair around his being.

Then, they fought.

Everyone had their group of demons or person to fight. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku fought Kagura for revenge for killing his wold demon comrades. Sango fought her brother, Kohaku, even though Kohaku had his memories back but had to pretend he was on Naraku's side. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Jaken, and Ah-Un fought the hordes of demons, killing them off either in mass quantities or one by one. The saimyosho, or the poison insects from hell, did not help Miroku because if he tried sucking demons in with his Wind Tunnel, he would become poisoned by them. Inuyasha took on Hakudoshi, managing to actually break his barrier with his Adamant Barrage but it immediately being erected again. And Sesshomaru, he sparred with the rather creepy, brainless, and regenerating Moryomaru.

Unfortunately, all of her comrades were now being drawn away from Rin, no longer in the protective circle. She was so busy watching the battle, she did not notice Naraku right behind her. His long tentacle lifted far back behind him and—

SMACK!

Rin went flying fifteen feet, crashing down onto the ground. Her body struggled to get back up but only collapsed onto the dirt again.

Everyone's attention turned to the fallen girl, locked in combat. But before anyone could help Rin, Naraku put up a large barrier around him and Rin. Smiling maliciously, he walked over to the unconscious figure, kneeling down, and lifting her into his arms. He gave one last glance to his enemies.

Sesshomaru was raging inside more than ever before. Naraku was _personally_ kidnapping Rin _again_! And this time, it wasn't to lure Sesshomaru into a trap! It was to take her soul! His hand on her fragile, innocent, beautiful body. . . .

"_Naraku_," Sesshomaru said with venom openly lacing the name in his voice. The dog demon's eyes began to glow red. The once golden iris and black pupil were now red and a blue pupil replacing them. Just as Naraku had flown off in his purplish barrier, Rin in tow. Kagura flew off in her large feather. Hakudoshi and Moryomaru flew off, too. Kohaku was left with the others.

"Sesshomaru! Now is not the time to flip-out and become raving dogs! We have to keep level-heads and save Rin!" Kagome screamed as Sesshomaru's demonic aura was doubling. He halted his transformation and returned to normal, but was still furious.

"You! Human boy! What else do you know of Naraku's plan!" Jaken squawked at Kohaku.

"I don't know any more than I have already told you," Kohaku admitted, bowing his head to the ground in shame.

"Kohaku? What do you mean 'any more than I have already told you'?" Sango queried.

"I have had my memories back for a little while now, sister. Bu I have been pretending that I don't so I could kill Naraku's heart. I came here to Sesshomaru to warn them of Naraku's plan because it would have gone too far. Apparently, though, ti did not help because Rin is gone now and we have no idea where Naraku is taking her," Kohaku said sadly to his older sister.

"We must go quickly, then," Miroku urged calmly.

Sesshomaru was already prepared to take off.


	15. Soul Sucking

Chapter 15. Soul-Sucking

Meanwhile, with Naraku, they arrived at a forest. It was dense, but beautiful. The reason why Naraku chose this spot was because that was where Rin's family was killed by bandits two years ago. He needed the remains of a relative in order to create the jewel his way and their skeletons were nearby.

He laid Rin down onto the ground. He pulled out a clear little jewel that looked exactly like the Shikon jewel except it was clear and empty. This he placed right in front of Rin. In his right hand, he held a trident that was made from his bone, flesh, and some of his hear. It required so much of his being because its purpose was to draw out Rin's soul and Kanna's mirror would be too weak to take such a powerful soul.

Soon enough, Rin's eyes fluttered open, taking in the scene around her while sitting up.

"This place seems so familiar. . . ." Rin's voice trailed off when she saw the jewel in front of her.

"It should. This was the forest you lost your parents and two brothers to bandits and became an orphan," Naraku said from her right. Rin gazed his way.

"Well, Naraku, how kind of you to be getting me pretty jewelry. I didn't know you cared," Rin spoke sarcastically about the crystal clear orb before her.

Naraku smirked at her humor.

"I find it still hard to believe a priestess with as much power as you was right under our noses this whole time," he said slowly, his red eyes with their white pupils staring straight into her chocolate brown, warm hues. "But it is too late for you, now."

Naraku held the trident out in front of him, commanding it to take her soul. The weapon glowed a dark blackish blue as Naraku touched the tip to the jewel, silently ordering it to direct the victim's soul there.

Rin froze in place. her hair was now flowing down over her shoulders as everything became red. Her eyes glazed over as her soul was being slowly ripped from her body and sucked into the jewel.

'_So this is why it was terrible when I discovered my powers—it had predicted that I would come to such an awful end and meet the same fate as Midoriko. But the jewel won't be sufficient without a demon's soul—a strong one at that. And then the four souls: courage, friendship, knowledge, and love. Wait! The only way Kohaku would have been allowed to know of Naraku's plan is if he wanted us to know . . . He knew Kohaku would warn us and wanted the others to come after me no doubt because Naraku wanted to use them to make the jewel. Courage would come from Inuyasha and Kagome, friendship from Kohaku and Shippo, knowledge from Jaken and Myoga, and love would be from Sango and Miroku. Lord Sesshomaru will be used as the base for the demonic side of the jewel. Ah-Un, Kirara, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku shall all be used for more demonic energy. They will all end up dying because of me! I have to keep them away!' _Rin thought to herself.

All the area became darker and darker as the light form the sun was no longer visible from being blocked out. A gigantic "spiritual zone" was created as the spiritual powers began leaking out from Rin's soul. It was trying to grasp at whatever life it could get to help Rin survive. Soon after her soul was being withdrawn form her body, Rin's skin burnt the foreign object upon it—namely her kimono and obi which sizzled away from the deadly touch. Only her hair remained as a cover as the paralyzed and entranced Rin sat upon the forest floor.


	16. A Gift for My Love

Chapter 16. A Gift for My Love

Everyone was on their way, trying to find Rin and Naraku. It was rather difficult for the dog demon, half-demon, wolf demons, dragon, and cat demon who all tried sniffing out the scent only to find it being covered. Kagome was the one who was leading them, following where the large piece of the jewel went . . . Naraku's part of the jewel. Even Kikyo was heading the same way.

It was about fifteen minutes later when they arrived. A dome-like barrier was before them, with a red mist filling the inside.

"Let me see if it's safe," Kagome volunteered, climbing off of Inuyasha's back and striding up to the red area. Kagome reached and with her hand and touched the edge, expecting it to forbid entry but instead it fell through. Her hand was inside and felt fine.

"We don't have time to waste," Sesshomaru said impatiently and quickly walked into the mist. Nothing happened so all the others followed him in.

The forest was dark now, and getting darker it seemed. They could barely see Sesshomaru's reddish silver hair up far ahead when it then vanished into the darkness.

"Let's search form Rin," Sango said and everyone began to split up into different groups, scanning the forest.

With Sesshomaru, he soon was in a crowded area of the forest. but it seemed to be getting slightly lighter as he waited there. From out behind a tree came her, Rin, walking straight toward him.

The first though for him were, _'That is not RIn. She cannot even walk.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru," the impostor Rin said in a wispy tone, "I know you think I am not RIn and in a way, you are right. I still cannot walk. My body is deeper within the forest and my soul is already undergoing the process of being ripped from my body. I am only a small part of my own soul and cannot touch anything. See," the phantom IRn said, trying to touch his shoulder but her hand only passed through. She stopped and put both her hands to her sides, looking directly into Sesshomaru's somewhat saddened eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, I beg of you and everyone else to leave now. Naraku purposefully had us know his plans to draw you here. He's going to use yours and the other demons' souls for the demonic side of the jewel he plans to create. Everyone else's will be used for the four souls: courage, friendship, knowledge, and love. My soul is only the base of the soul where the jewel will draw its spiritual powers. As soon as my own soul is completely absorbed into the jewel, everything in this red mist will be drawn into the jewel, too. I beg of you, though . . . . Leave!" Tears began to will up into her eyes. "And as my gift to you, I will return to you something you lost."

Rin stared up at him as, what looked to be blood, came together out of nowhere and appeared at the tip of her index finger. Rin touched his shoulder and immediately, Sesshomaru felt tingling at the joint. He pulled down his haori to see a new arm was regenerating where his old one was cut off by Inuyasha. In a matter of half a minute, his claws were finished and along with everything else including even the maroon markings on his wrist.

"I used my blood to be the material of your arm and enhance your healing powers ten fold. I always thought you were rather disgruntled at the fact of only having one arm!" she tried to force out cheerfully giving him a large smile with tears brimming in her eyes. "But Lord Sesshomaru," she became rather sad yet again, "I don't want you to die. I may only be a human but I wouldn't be able to bare it if the one that I loved . . . . died."

When Sesshomaru heard this confession, he was a little taken aback. Yet still, he could only watch this young woman's spirit before him go away, not saying anything more.

"You have always protected me, Lord Sesshomaru . . . Now let me protect you." With that, Rin walked away. But Sesshomaru was no fool, she was going back to her body, where he needed to be.


	17. Where There's a Will, There's a Way

Chapter 17. Where There's a Will, There's a Way

And there she was, the beauty he had protected for the past few days and the previous little girl e had taken in as his ward.

But now, her shining black hair was draped around all of her nude body, attempting to conceal everything from others' eyes.

Inuyasha and the others came a minute afterwards. The jewel sat before her, radiating a sparkling red light. Naraku came out from behind one of the trees, smirking; Kanna, the infant, Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Moryomaru trailed behind. Hakudoshi and the baby were the only other ones to smile. Kagura appeared disgruntled and angry. Kanna, as usual, was her indifferent, empty self. And Moryomaru was too brainless to realize what exactly was going on.

"So glad you could come," Naraku sneered at the infuriated group. "There is nothing you can do for her now, though. Her soul has already started being absorbed and she will only become weaker and weaker, until she is only an empty shell," Naraku stood there smugly. His trident was on the ground near to RIn's right hand left unnoticed. "And when the jewel is complete, you will all be dead."

"Not likely, Naraku," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly even though it was otherwise inside his mind.

For some reason, Rin's soul was standing behind her body, coming off as saddened as she stared at it, and yet the others seemed to not take heed of her presence. Apparently, only Sesshomaru could see her.

_'Can't you fight it, RIn?'_ he asked to himself not expecting to be answered.

_'No, I do not have the will to fight anymore, Lord Sesshomaru,' _ came Rin's voice in his mind.

_'The will, is that what you say? What will give you the will to live?'_ he asked.

_'Something I cannot have,' _she replied. Just then, everyone turned to Rin's body to see her spirit behind her, trying to reach its body but being halted by a barrier surrounding its goal.

"Is that _Rin_?" Kagome asked.

_'You say you love me, maybe I should return the favor,'_ Sesshomaru concluded to himself and stepping forward.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled irately. But his elder brother ignored him, kneeling down in front of the one human he had ever tolerated.

"Do not touch me, Lord Sesshomaru! You will be burnt form the reaction my body is having to this whole ordeal!" Rin's spirit yelled. He did not really care if he got burnt, if their was a chance to save his Rin, he was going to take it. Reaching out with his regenerated left arm, to which everyone gasped at seeing after not noticing it in his sleeve, he cupped the side of Rin's face. Now he could feel it . . . . the burning of his flesh that tried to heal itself as fast as it was injured, the pain in his hand. But it didn't matter . . . . all that mattered was saving Rin and her sweet and innocent soul.

Sesshomaru pulled her in, catching her lips with his own. Oh, how that kiss was painful yet pure bliss at once. The barrier holding back RIn's spirit shattered, where then body and spirit joined once more.

_'So this was why her powers were eager for me to take her while she slept that day in the forest—to give her the will to live when the time came,' _Sesshomaru concluded.

To everyone around them, they saw a bright red light swirling around the two lovers, keeping them out of view.

Inside the vortex of light, Sesshomaru could feel his hand and lips healing as Rin pushed forward, deepening the kiss, until they broke apart, sending Sesshomaru staggering a few feet back as something felt as though it was being pulled from his being.

The vortex of light continued to whirl around Rin, except now a small sliver of silver light was blended in the mix, too . . . .

Finally, the whirling settled into a blanket of white over a now crouching RIn, all of her body out of sight, nothing to tell them if she was alive except the slight movements from the mound of knitted mist from her breathing.


	18. A New Race

Chapter 18. A New Race

All the people around Rin watched intently, holding their breaths. At last, a hand covered in the same white film shielding her body creeped out from the enclosed canopy, grasping the trident at its side. Pulling it back in, Rin straightened her back, still shrouded and her head hanging down.

The white substance started dissolving away from RIn's ankles revealing her skin, then her legs, her back next, then her arms to display a deep crimson, rounded stripe wrapping around each hand and wrist with claws at the tips of each finger, one hand curled tightly around the trident. All of a sudden, the rest sizzled away, uncovering a now silver-haired, nude female. She had a dark blue crescent moon on her forehead, a deep crimson rounded stripe on each side of her cheeks, and the same crimson over the top of her eyelids, narrowing to a point at the edges.

Rin's eyes remained closed. Her head remained bowed but she acknowledged all of them.

"You may be wondering what has caused the transformation so I will enlighten you," Rin said smoothly. "Because my soul was detached and partly in the jewel, it needed more to anchor it to my body. My spiritual powers took a small portion of a strong being's soul, who turned out to be Lord Sesshomaru. His soul blended with my own, changing me into a full dog-demon. The reason I am not a half-demon is because it was his soul, a spiritual thing, not a physical body and my soul reacted by making me into the form its soul is. I am a new race of demon, though. I still have all of my spiritual powers which make me pure but I have the basic powers and abilities as a lesser dog demon and I am immortal." Rin's grip tightened around the staff weapon. "But now I shall see how strong my powers really are by killing you once and for all, _Naraku_." Rin said calmly yet with a certain death threat soon to be real. She opened her eyes and stared straight at Naraku, beautiful gold meeting evil red.

And without warning, Rin raised the trident pointing up into the sky holding onto it with both hands. It pulsed, then again until it began to morph from a trident to a broad, double-edged sword, similar to the one Midoriko used hundreds of years ago. The transformation was done and moved upon her body, coating her in a white kimono muck like Sesshomaru's along with a yellow and blue obi tied in the back. A fur was draped from one shoulder to the other, hanging on her back. Her newly crafted sword shed its own light as the darkening red mist became blindingly bright.

All of a sudden, the red jewel shattered into nothingness, releasing the soul inside. The rest of Rin's soul returned to her, making her whole once again. Everyone in the vicinity felt tingles running through their bodies. What they were unaware of was Kikyo standing in the shadows, going through the same thing.

The jewel shards shot out of Naraku's body, Kohaku's back, Koga's legs, and Kagome's backpack from its bottle. They came together in front of Rin, melding together into a whole, and Rin held it in her hand without the sword. Just as the Sacred Jewel was completed; Naraku, Hakudoshi, the infant, Moryomaru, and Kikyo dissolved into absolute nothingness. This left Kagura and Kanna standing there, shocked. The evil was finally gone and Kikyo's soul was finally at peace.


	19. Rewards

Chapter 19. Rewards

The light faded away and was sucked back up into the sword. Rin set it down on the ground, letting out a small sigh as the sun shone through the forest.

Everyone in the clearing was staring at the female dog demon priestess.

Rin looked upon them with her golden eyes. Standing up with ease, she stood strong before her friends. The Shikon Jewel was tucked away in her kimono.

"Each and every one of you have received a reward from me to you. Kagura and Kanna, you Kagura now have your heart and the both of you have your freedom. Kikyo is now at peace, no longer wandering the world melancholy for past actions," Rin paused as she saw Inuyasha's face fall slightly but continued before he could interrupt. "The four of you humans, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku, are all now immortal. Kohaku, you also have another gift. Considering my powers are capable of the same as a jewel shard, you can live without the jewel. All four of you, though, your children will be immortal as well as their spouses. Shippo, Kirara, Ah-Un, Jaken, Ginta, and Hakkaku, you are all stronger, much stronger than before. Koga, you will still have the great speed that you had with the jewel but you won't need the shards. And Inuyasha, you have gotten your life-long wish to be a full demon. You do not have all the abilities as a full dog demon but you are faster, stronger, will heal quicker, and do not change into your human form on the night of a new moon," a look of joy and victory passed over Inuyasha's face. "Tetsusaiga's spell has been broken, though, so a full demon can handle it. Now that you are no longer part human, your won sword would have rejected you. Lord Sesshomaru—" she stopped and stared straight into his eyes, "your gift has already been given. I have told you all of your new characteristics and I . . . . will take my leave." Her eyes were downcast as she turned away from them, pain wrenching at her heart. She was about to walk away when she heard the familiar monotone, smooth, deep, lovely voice of her lord.

"Rin," he said.

She rotated around to find him standing right behind her. Daringly, she gazed upon him with such sadness, holding back her tears.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the only reason you . . . kissed me . . . is because it was the only way to stop from the other jewel being created. The reason why you had me stay with you, Jaken, and Ah-Un, is because you were trying to protect me. Now I no longer am vulnerable to others. I have to go to protect others and the Jewel," Rin's said, her voice almost cracking. She did not want to, but she knew she had to—at least, she thought she did.

It seemed Sesshomaru was angry at her response. So, rather than waiting, he decided to take the matter into his own hands. Putting a clawed finger under her chin, his thumbing pinching lightly to tilt her head upward. Without another thought, he leaned in to her and claimed her lips eagerly. He could hear her heart beat faster and felt a twinge of shock go down her spine. But that soon changed to pleasure as she fully accepted his embrace.

When he broke the kiss, her eyes were still closed as his arms snaked around her waist. he whispered into her ear, putting her into a trance.

"I wish for you to be my mate, Rin, and to be by my side forever," he whispered, his hot breath making her shiver. She drew her head back, the brightest smile she ever had adorning her gorgeous face.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," and to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep and passionate kiss.


	20. Celebration

Chapter 20. Celebration

When the new couple ended their kiss, Rin moved her line of sight from her soon-to-be mate to all her companions. Kagome was beaming at the sight, being the romantic she was. Inuyasha smirked seeing that a female finally got to his elder brother. Sango and Kohaku were hugging happily as Miroku stood by watching. Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kirara, looked relieved, as if they had been waiting for that day forever. Shippo was wide-eyed being the child fox he is and knowing nothing of the subject really. Kagura was jealous and mad now that the demon she loved had a mate, but what she didn't realize is she would get over it and find another. Kanna was the exact contrary of her sister, completely indifferent. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku were just admiring them. Thoughts began to stew through Koga's mind as he shot a glance at the hyper Kagome that was now jumping up and down with joy only to be glared at by Inuyasha.

"I think we should be going," Inuyasha said after everyone had their little moments.

"Are you really that disrespectful, Inuyasha?!" Jaken squawked, waving the Staff of Two Heads. "At the announcement of Lord Sesshomaru's new mate, there will be a celebration! The brother of the lord should at least attend!"

Kagome jumped with newfound excitement as he said that.

"Inuyasha, let's stay! I ant to celebrate with Rin for everything! She has done so much for all of us, Inuyasha. It will be fun! Where is it going to be held?" she asked Jaken.

"At the castle, of course! Where else?!" Jaken questioned, appalled that they didn't know such a seemingly obvious thing.

"You have a castle, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome inquired in surprise. Everyone else took note of how she had actually used the title "lord" for the first time with him.

"Yes, and . . ." he seemed reluctant to say the next bit because he rarely says things such as this, " you are all invited to attend." He snatched Rin's hand in his own and started walking away. "Jaken."

All of them took that as a sign to follow. It took a few days for them to reach the large castle of the Western Lands but it was well worth it when they arrived. The palace was gorgeous beyond any other.

Demon servants who were demons of much lower class than the lord, took all of the visitors in, washed, clothed, and fed them all. Sesshomaru had locked himself in his study with Rin to write invitations to the other lords and the lesser lords in the north, south, and east, as well as the lesser lords serving under him in the west. Clan leaders and old friends of his father were invited, too. Sesshomaru himself was impressed when he saw how gracefully and beautifully Rin could write kanji. At some times, though, she seemed lost in thought, planning on other things. The celebration was to be held a week from them and Kagome felt the need to quickly visit her own time and catch up a little on school.

Meanwhile, RIn had instantly been settled into Sesshomaru's chambers. The reason why Sesshomaru had not been at the castle for a while was because he had originally set out to find his father's grave, get Tetsusaiga, and come back. When Inuyasha became involved and took possession of Tetsusaiga, he went after Inuyasha which then got him into his brother's affairs with Naraku and then eventually made a new goal: To kill Naraku and get revenge. Now that those issues were settled, Sesshomaru would be back at his castle ruling like a true lord but take trips with Rin around the country from time to time.

But, the first night for Rin proved interesting. She had already gotten dressed into her sleeping yukata. Sesshomaru came into the large luxurious room and turned to see Rin standing there, watching what he would do next. He moved to untie his obi that held his swords when Rin rushed over and immediately helped him. She deposited the two swords and sash over to a closet where she had her own sword. Rin returned to Sesshomaru and helped him out of his armor and moving aside his fur. A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she reached around his waste to undo his armor. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was amused at her antics. She obviously felt obligated to undress him. He was perfectly fine with that idea.

Before she got to his haori, Sesshomaru stopped her in her task. He stared deeply into her eyes which seemed to mirror his own except with more emotion than he could possibly display. She made such a beautiful demon. . . He moved a hand up to her face and gently gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before moving in for a more serious one. She fully complied and followed his lead. Before she realized, he had already gotten himself undressed and was working on her. When he laid her down on the large futon after finishing with tossing her yukata away from them, he really showed her how passionate he could be. She would be looking forward to every night from now on . . . (I DO NOT DO SEX SCENES! I am only 15 and am rather shy when it comes to the subject. Thank you.)

When Rin awoke the next morning, she was in the arms of her lord and sharing his warmth. This was probably the best part of it all: Waking up in the morning in his embrace and him wrapping his arms around her, giving her a simple but wonderful kiss, and her saying, "Good morning." She had never felt happier.

Rin spent the next week wandering the castle, memorizing the halls and rooms, visiting with her friends, and taking strolls through the garden which she adored. It had all the flowers she could possibly imagine, trees blooming everywhere, cherry blossom trees at every corner. She would get to know the servants and her ladies-in-waiting. It had already been decided that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kirara, and Shippo would be staying at the castle as permanent residents once Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came to a truce. Rin had managed to convince Sesshomaru of letting humans stay because she said that it would be helpful to have them around. Then again, she had a whole other thing in mind that no one would know about until she decided would be the time to reveal her reasoning.

On the night of the celebration, it was a grand occasion. Many demon lords, ladies, and others appeared to be relieved that the all-powerful Lord Sesshomaru would have a mate that he loved and would soften him so his eyes were not on their lands and he would show more mercy or consider treaties of alliance. How wrong they were. Rin loved Sesshomaru just the way he was and if he were softer and more emotional, it would not be the demon she loved. Besides, he still had his goal of increasing his power and creating an empire.

Everyone was dressed in their finest that night. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagura, and Kanna were all set up with beautiful clothes. Inuyasha, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku stayed in their usual attire seeing that it represented where they fit in it all. By the end of the night, all of them were tired and the guests were being sent off back to where they came and Kagome would soon be going through the well back to her own time.

Before Rin would let Kagome go through the Bone-Eater's Well, she pulled the girl aside.

"Kagome, now that the Shikon Jewel is complete and under my protection, you will be going back to your own time but will not be returning here. Do not worry for Inuyasha, he is immortal and I will try to the best of my abilities to keep him alive for you. The well will not allow you back through no matter how hard you try. But I do have a task for you when you return to your own time," Rin explained.

"A task? What task?" she asked.

"I realize there are not any demons in your era and I know why. Come with me and I will show you something. Remember the way here." Rin walked ahead toward the mountains slow enough for Kagome to put the directions to memory all the way to the mountains. It did not take too long, maybe a few hours to reach a small crevice in the side of a small mountain. The crevice, in actuality, was the entrance to a cave. Rin gestured for Kagome to follow her into the cave. "This shall be where you will come to. Inuyasha will be here in a dormant sleep along with all the other demons in the world. Awaken him with your spiritual powers and he will give you further instructions." Rin gazed at the young priestess who looked rather shocked. "Come, we will go now."

The two went back down the mountain to the well, saying one final good-bye before Kagome reluctantly jumped back through the well . . . . one last time but only to have a pleasant surprise when she did her job . . . .

_**The End**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

A/N: Sequel is up! It is called _Aftermath_. Go ahead and visit if you want to know what happens afterwards!


End file.
